


every original story has already been told

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ??? ish???, Angst, Explosions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Violence, Whumptober 2019, mentions of Harley Quinn - Freeform, no, nonbinary sexworkers, will i stop throwing my faves into explosive riddled warehouses?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: day two of whumptober- explosionJason and Tim team up.





	every original story has already been told

“You’re sure she’s in there?” Tim asked as he huddled closer to his elder, formerly-estranged brother. 

It was November in Gotham, a surly time if there ever was one. Fall had delayed it’s arrival until the last possible moment, then slithered in. Temperatures had suddenly plunged while Red Robin had been on patrol, and were only dropping lower as he and Red Hood staked out the old Bellbucks Warehouse.

“Got the intel from a Sintalacious,” Hood murmured back. “They say hi, by the way.”

“That’s nice. I’ll have to swing by tomorrow. How did they look?”

“A lot better now that they went clean,” The elder paused for a moment to check his guns. He clicked his teeth, then rubber bullets quickly replaced the lethal ones that had been in the chambers. “They look good. Said they’re going to A.A., meetings now.”

Red Robin looked away from the binoculars he had pressed to his face. “That’s really awesome, Hood. We should see if B can help get them a job at W.E., if they want it. For now, though, there’s movement on the second floor. I think Harley’s coming out.”

“I go low--” Jason started.

“and I go high,” Tim finished.

With that, the two boys were off. Red Hood dropped from the side of the building, his grappling gun firing at the last possible moment to prevent him from splattering onto the sidewalk. Red Robin rose into the dark orange night sky, the feathers on his costume helping him blend in with the seemingly permanent clouds above. Hood checked to make sure his younger brother made it to the roof, then ducked to the shadow of a particularly large and pungent dumpster. They’d seen four hired hands patrolling the outside, but they were new to the criminal underbelly of Gotham. They were all patrolling the grounds in a group. Which made taking them out an absolute breeze. 

Red Robin was having similar luck as well. Harley’s usual beefy bodyguards were entranced in a game of Bullshit, and then were quickly dispatched into unconsciousness. The third Robin flew into the rafters as the second charged in.

Harley waved at Red Hood, then yanked a massive grey tarp off. Twenty steel drums were revealed, each wired with its own homemade bomb. Each one beginning to count down from one minute.

“Hood!” Red Robin shouted as his brother engaged Harley. “We have to get out!”

“But the clowns--” Jason began to whine.

Tim didn’t have time to argue. Jason was six feet, 210 pounds of fury. If he wanted to make sure Bruce had another day to try to salvage his relationship with his second eldest, he’d have to hit Jason hard to get him out of the warehouse. He took a few steps back, enough to get a running start, then took off. As he reached the end of the steel support he was on, he shot his grapple towards an outside building. He just hoped, he thought as he flew towards the charging vigilante, that he’d have enough momentum to at least push Jason out of the warehouse.

Right as his shoulder collided with Gotham’s favorite anti-hero, the warehouse exploded. They were thrown clear. Tim felt a sharp slap. Something started buzzing. Red Hood shook his head, his helmet covered in scorch marks. Behind them, plumes of smoke and fire shot into the air. But Tim wasn’t focused on that. The slapping noise had been more jarring than the actual explosion, which was, he decided, a new and concerning thing. Had his ear drums been blown out? They must have been, because suddenly Jason’s helmet was off. He was grabbing Tim’s right shoulder tightly and screaming into his comm.

“What?” Tim asked when he couldn’t hear a single word Jason was apparently shouting. 

“--Superman or an-- it’s  _ gone _ \-- Tim-- coming--”

Tim decided that didn’t make any sense.

Jason shook Tim, using his broad hands to try to hide the damage from the kid before the shock could wear off. Tim’s whole right arm was just  _ gone. _ He kept shouting at the kid, because that’s exactly what Tim was,  _ a kid _ , but nothing seemed to be getting through. He pulled Tim into his chest, hugging him fiercely while flaming debris rained around them.

He had to keep him safe.

Jason was quietly grateful that all Tim had lost was his arm, and not his life.

But losing an arm as a vigilante? That meant the end of your career.

Losing your life in a warehouse wasn’t something Jason wished on any of his brothers, not ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i really enjoyed taking tim's arm
> 
> i should take limbs more often
> 
> writing tumblr: fooliganmusing.tumblr.com


End file.
